


Unexpectedly

by twoseungs_x1 (chimahree613)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Clubbing, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I forgot how to do tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimahree613/pseuds/twoseungs_x1
Summary: “This is a story about two best friends who get tired of finding true love, so they try to start a relationship with each other, even though they don’t really have any chemistry.”
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic for a fest. It’s a bit messy but I hope you will like it. ^^

A slap landed on Seungwoo’s cheek.

“Let’s end this. You’re always busy or whenever I just want to be with you, you are always with Seungsik. I guess your bestfriend is much more important than me.” and Seungwoo’s nth relationship ended again. It was another month of trying his luck to find his ‘soulmate’. And I guess it’s time to stop looking for one.

“Well, that ended quickly.” A voice that is almost laughing came to sit next to Seungwoo at the bleachers in the soccer field.

“It’s okay. I was about to end it but I don’t know how. Good thing, she did it first.” Seungwoo laughed at the thought of another relationship that couldn’t work.

“How about we grab a drink after your soccer practice?” Seungsik said while giving Seungwoo a bottle of water that he brought at the convenient store near the field. The younger one has placed it on the elder’s swollen red cheek.

“Sure. I’ll just gather my teammates. You know finals are coming up and---”

“You’re the best captain in this university. Blah blah.” Seungsik teasingly mocks how Seungwoo usually says those stuff whenever he boasts about his team.

“Whatever! But we will win this time. I can feel it in my bones.” the elder said while stretching his body and feeling the slap on his face. He knows that it will mark and Seungsik just laughed at him.

\-------------------------------------

Seungsik and Seungwoo have been friends since they were in diapers. Their parents are best friends and they became best friends as well. But little did they know that these two are really the opposite of each other. Seungsik is introvert and Seungwoo is an extrovert. Seungsik prefers staying indoors while Seungwoo can't even stay in their house even for an hour. But now, they are sharing a unit near the university. Seungsik is not comfortable living with other people and Seungwoo just likes to be with his best friend.

"Are we going to that party?" Seungsik said while fixing his button up shirt and plain black jeans.

"But I have a paper to finish, Sik?" the elder said while lying down on his bed and browsing on his phone.

"You told me you'll go with me! That's why I agreed to coming to that party." he pouted while Seungwoo just snickered at him.

"I'll come with you if you help me with my paper." Seungwoo said while raising his two eyebrows in unison.

"Whatever. Just get ready and go with me. You know I hate crowded places." Seungsik rolled his eyes on him and the elder just stood up from the bed. 

"Then let's go! Time to party!" Seungwoo said while getting his keys from their key holders.

"Looking like that??" the younger questioned him and Seungwoo just showed off his outfit.

"White shirt and jeans. I'm good to go, Sik. The face is the most important asset." he bragged and Seungsik just huffed at him.

"Fine. Let's go. I don't want to be late." the younger said while putting on his shoes.

"The party starts at 11pm, Sik. And it is only 10:30." Seungwoo said while he stands in front of the door waiting for Seungsik to finish.

"I just don't want to be late. Unlike you." Seungsik said while Seungwoo opened the door for the both of them.

"It's called fashionably late, Sikkie." as he smiled at him knowingly and Seungsik just rolled his eyes.

\-------------------------------------

Loud and full of sweaty people grinding up on each other. Yes, that's how Seungsik sees the club in his eyes. Unlike Seungwoo, he sees it as his paradise. His best description to this place is his 'second home'. That is how they are different from each other, but sometimes their world is playing consoles at their unit. They also try each other's experimental cooking escapades and usually Seungsik loves the older's cooking. But right now, Seungsik needs to meet someone.

"Seungwoo hyung!" shouted Sejun through the crowded place and both of them looked at him.

They just walk there going to Sejun and Seungwoo’s friends. Seungsik checks his phone again but there's no message yet from his meet-up. He just decided to go with Seungwoo while waiting. Seungsik is trying his best not to bump into some drunk people and while they are walking he felt Seungwoo’s hands on his waist. He is used to it because Seungwoo is known to be clingy and sometimes he just lets him cuddle him up in their unit.

“Hyung! You're here. I thought you’ll just stay in your unit again when we asked you out today." Hanse said while giving them bottles of beer. 

"Actually, I have a paper to finish. But I dunno why Sikkie suddenly said that we are going to this party.” the older said while chugging down his first bottle.

"I just don't like coming to this place. And knowing you, this is your sanctuary." Seungsik said while rolling his eyes at the older and all of their friends laughed at him.

"Fine. We still have a deal though." Seungwoo said while he smiles teasingly.

"You will still ask for help even without our deal." the younger said while drinking the beer in one shot.

\-------------------------------------

The night has been fun and Seungsik didn't even imagine that he really enjoyed it. All of their friends are having fun dancing and drinking. Seungwoo was a bit weird because he just stays at the couch with Seungsik. He just does shots after shots of hard liquor, too.

"Is your friend really coming?" the older said that made Seungsik look at him unknowingly.

"Who?" he said, a little tipsy already. He doesn't have the highest alcohol tolerance that's why Seungwoo is not going anywhere too. He is being overprotective of the younger again.

"You said you need to meet someone? What is it about? And why here?" Seungwoo said while putting his drink on the table.

"I dunno. He just messaged me that we need to meet here. I just need a flash drive from him. It's about our project in chemistry--" someone cuts me out. It was my chemistry lab partner, Chan.

"Seungsik hyung, sorry for coming in late. There was a bit of traffic in the area and my friend here is really slow." he said while Seungwoo scoots closer to Seungsik so that Chan and his friend cannot sit beside the younger one.

"It's okay. His friends are here too." Seungsik looked at Seungwoo and he felt the older's hand at his waist but he just ignored it.

"Oh. Anyway, my friend here Wyatt wants to meet you." Chan said while Wyatt went close to shake hands with Seungsik but Seungwoo's grip made him stay in his seat.

"Nice to meet you. I've been asking Chan to introduce you to me." Wyatt said while Seungsik felt his cheeks warm. He doesn't know if it's the alcohol or the way Wyatt looks at him.

"Anyway, Seungsik and I need to go. If you can give him the flash drive, I think we can go home." Seungwoo said that made him confused. 

They stood up and Seungwoo went to Sejun to bid his goodbye. Seungsik went to Chan and he handed him the flash drive for their chemistry project. Wyatt suddenly whispered something to Seungsik and because of the alcohol, he just nodded and handed him his phone to him. Seungwoo was busy talking to Sejun and Hanse when he saw that Seungsik was now giggling with Wyatt. He can see how the stranger puts his hands on his best friend's waist because Seungsik is kinda tipsy already with one bottle and 1 shot of hard liquor. He taps Sejun by the shoulder and the younger just nods at him knowing what it means already.

"Sikkie, let's go." Seungwoo said while Seungsik happily hugs him after seeing him. He is extra clingy whenever he is drunk like this.

"Wooya. Did you know, Wyatt here is very funny. Tell him the story, Wyatt." Seungsik happily said while his arms are now on Seungwoo's neck and the older can feel him wobbling because of being drunk.

"We'll go now. I think he's drunk already." Seungwoo coldly said to Chan and Wyatt. But Seungsik tries to stand up on his own but fails miserably.

"Fine." he pouted and let himself fall to Seungwoo's broad body.

"Message me, okay?" Wyatt said and wink at Seungsik. He can feel the older's grip on his waist that made him laugh.

"You're always like this whenever I meet other people." Seungsik said while they are going out of the club.

"Because I know how fucked up people can be and they might take advantage of you." Seungwoo said while helping Seungsik sit on the passenger's seat. Even though Seungwoo drank some alcohol, he got a high tolerance to it that is why he can still drive.

While they are going up their unit, Seungsik can't seem to take his hands off Seungwoo. The younger is always touchy whenever he is drunk and Seungwoo tries his best not to give in. He might be a playboy but he really respects Seungsik. They always fight with the smallest things. They always bicker with petty stuff; like who will be doing the recycling today. They don't have chemistry in household chores and the things they want are really different from one another. But he is his best friend. Seungsik will always be his best friend even though they bicker. He is his best friend and he doesn't want to cross that line with him. Sometimes he thinks that what if Seungsik is the one for him? He always shrugs it off because he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. But tonight was a bit different. Seungsik was clinging unto Seungwoo while they were at the elevator. He can feel the younger's lips ghosting at his neck.

As they entered the unit, he helped Seungsik with his shoes and coat. He walks towards the younger's bedroom and lays him slowly on his bed.

"Sikkie, we are here." he puts him on his bed but the younger grips him at his nape.

"Stay with me?" he whispered to him that Seungwoo gulped. He knows that Seungsik is always like this. Whenever he drinks, he becomes clingy. When he say clingy, like wants-to-have-sex clingy.

"We can't do this again, Sikkie." Seungwoo said while trying his best to remove the younger's hold on him.

"b-but I want cuddles." Seungsik pouts and he knows that it is the older's weakness.

"But you always don't remember anything in the morning. I don't like to cross that line again." Seungwoo said but the younger one suddenly kissed him. The older was taken aback but he likes it whenever the younger initiates stuff like this. He is always shy and doesn't remember their steamy moments whenever he is drunk.

"I won't fuck you if you don't remember it in the morning." Seungwoo said in between their steamy make out.

"Then make me remember.." the younger said and Seungwoo just growled while getting on top of him.

"I will really make you remember this time." he said while kissing him deeply.

Seungsik is lying down and Seungwoo is on top of him. He can feel how pissed off Seungwoo is today. He doesn't know why but he doesn't care at all. He just wants to have sex with him. He just makes excuses that he can't remember anything in the morning because he doesn't want their relationship to change. He doesn't even know if Seungwoo likes him too. But now, he know that the older is jealous because of Wyatt and he can't wait for him to manhandle him during sex. He loves it when Seungwoo is being rough to him. Is that a bad thing?

“Please fuck me now, Wooya.” Seungsik begs while the older is prepping him open. He can feel the hardness of Seungwoo at the back of his thighs already. He just wants him to have his dick already. He’s been edging him for a while now and keeps on stroking him fast then leaves him hanging when he is about to cum. 

Seungwoo growls and the tip of his cock is pressed up against the younger’s entrance, pushing in just enough to give Seungsik a taste of how thick he'll feel inside him. But then he pulls back out after giving him those few seconds, effectively making Seungsik whines even more. 

“Are you punishing me?” said Seungsik while a tear is now falling on his cheeks. He can’t take it anymore. He wants to be fucked hard and Seungwoo is not giving it to him. 

“Do you deserve my cock after you flirt with someone else?" Seungwoo whispers in his ears. And now he knows that he got jealous a while ago.

“So you really got jealous? With Wyatt? He gave me his number though." Seungsik teasingly said to him. He wants to be fucked senselessly. He knows that it will take time before they do this again because in the morning, he will pretend to not remember this night like what he usually does.

"You are really testing my patience, kitten." that pet name again. Seungsik loves how Seungwoo gives him pet names whenever they fuck. But he never really says it out loud. "You really love it when I call you kitten?" Seungwoo added that made the younger moan out loud.

"Y-yes. And you are the only one that can fuck me senseless. I don’t need anyone. I only need you. So please fuck me now.” Seungsik grabbed him by the nape and kissed him deeply. He wants to confess to him now but he is still scared. Maybe this is the only thing he can do to express his feelings to Seungwoo too. 

But he didn't know that Seungwoo is really tired of finding true love. He doesn't know why but usually all of his relationships are falling apart. He doesn't know why. But one thing that he is sure, he always looks for this kind of chemistry with other people he have sex with.

That must be the signal that Seungwoo is waiting for, because he lets go of his self-control, snapping his hips forward to finally push inside of the younger. The intrusion makes Seungsik scream, Seungwoo prepped him but the pain of the stretch is taking over his thoughts and the pleasure is more inviting to him. The elder keeps on pounding him at a fast and rough phase. He is mad and he knows that anytime soon both of them will reach their peak.

“There there. Don’t stop, Wooya. F-fuck harder.” Seungsik screams while the older man is not stopping on hitting his bundles of nerves. His toes are now curling because of how he can feel his peak coming. 

“I’m coming. Please please.. Come inside of me.” Seungsik doesn't know why he is begging but he grabbed Seungwoo and crashed their lips together. His moans are now being quieted down with Seungwoo’s rough kiss. As they both reach their high, Seungwoo is still moving his hips slowly while chasing their high.

“Fuck. That was hot, baby.” Seungsik said while he tried to wipe the sweats on Seungwoo’s forehead. He saw that Seungwoo blushed with the use of the pet name that he just uttered. 

"So you like it when I call you names too, baby?" Seungsik teasingly said while he cuddles Seungwoo. He nuzzles his nose on Seungwoo's neck and he can feel the older's arms on his waist, pulling him closer.

“I will only say it now because I know you will forget this again in the morning. But kitten, you are only mine. No one can take you away from me.” Seungwoo said with conviction but tried to hide the blush on his face. Why is he even confessing to Seungsik like this? And what if Seungsik will remember it this time. Well, he can stop pretending already, right?

“Don’t worry, baby. I won't forget it this time. And yes, I am all yours.” Seungsik suddenly said. Maybe it's the alcohol or maybe it's how Seungwoo confessed too? He doesn't know but he wants him to know that maybe this time he is ready to cross that line. Not alone, but together.

He didn't see that Seungwoo's eyes widened. Is it the afterglow of sex? "Wait. What do you mean you won't forget this time? You always remember?" he said while looking at Seungsik this time. Seungsik just buried his face on Seungwoo's neck even more. Trying to hide his red face.

"I thought you don't like me. With all of our bickering and we've been friends since we were kids." Seungsik mumbles on his neck but he can hear everything loud and clear.

"So all this time, you are faking it?" Seungwoo was a bit shocked and really wants answers now. Seungsik leans into Seungwoo's chest now. The older one is looking straight at him.

"Some of it, I really don't remember! But our first night, I remember it clearly but I got scared that I might lose you. That is why I shrugged it off and you never opened it ever since." Seungsik said while looking straight into Seungwoo's eyes now. He is leaning on the older's chest while confessing everything.

"I got scared as well. I don't want to ruin what we have. Maybe that is one of the reasons why we can’t look for true love with other people, because we found it already." Seungwoo said while brushing the loose strand of hair on Seungsik's face.

"We can still try, right?" Seungsik shyly asks and he hears his favorite sound in the world, Seungwoo's laugh.

"Of course, baby. We can try it." he said while kissing the younger's forehead and Seungsik just leans and hugs him tightly.

Seungwoo suddenly stands up but Seungsik holds onto him tighter. 

“Stay please? This is our official night together. And maybe we can fuck in the morning again? So that I won't remember it this time?” Seungsik said while he heard Seungwoo laughed again. He will not get used to how Seungsik is being straightforward with what he wants.

"I'll just clean us both with a towel then we can sleep. You're drunk and sleepy too." and just like a switch, Seungsik felt his body being lulled to dream land and yawned.

"But don't go, okay?" he whispered again while Seungwoo stood up and gave Seungsik a chaste kiss on the lips. He went out to get some wet towels for the both of them.

After he cleaned them up, he could see how Seungsik was snoring cutely. Now he knows why he is always overprotective of him. He loves his best friend. He is in love with him all the time. And he is sure that this is what true love is all about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Don’t forget to leave some kudos and comments. ^^


End file.
